The Love Hug (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"I can't believe it!" Eska wandered around Smurf Village, worrying about her favorite holiday, "Grouchy, Glacia, and even Brainy ''isn't giving any hugs this year." "Ay, Eska, lass!" Gutsy came up to Eska with arms wide open. "How about a hug, eh?" However, Eska wasn't paying attention to him. "If this keeps happening, more and more Smurfs will be refusing hugs," Eska continued, not noticing Gutsy was trying to get her attention, "And if all of them do...", Eska gulped, "Then Hug-A-Smurf day will become extinct! I have to find a way to bring back the spirit before it's too late!" Eska ran off, leaving Gutsy hugless. However, she came back, hugged him, smiled, then took off again. She decided to start with publicity. She headed to Reporter Smurf's house, hoping that he would help make a beneficial story about Hug-A-Smurf day. Reporter Smurf greeted her when she knocked on the door, "Hey, Eska! Happy Hug-A-Smurf Day!" He embraced her. Eska patted his back before he released his hug, "Yea, good seeing you, too. Reporter, I need your help. I need you to make a newspaper story about Hug-A-Smurf Day that will entice our readers." Reporter rubbed his chin in interest, "I'm listening," "This story really needs to ''grab the reader's attention," Eska explained by pretending to grab something with both hands, "I need Hug-A-Smurf Day to be the highlight of the story," "You got it, kid!" Reporter winked at her, "I already have a good idea for a header! 'Hug-A-Smurf Day: Miracle or Meanace? Should Smurfs really have to give hugs?'" Reporter awaited for an answer. Eska, shocked and frustrated, facepalmed herself, "I wanted you to write about the benefits ''of Hug-A-Smurf Day! Not the downsides!" "Sorry, kiddo," Reporter shrugged, "But, you gotta stretch the truth a ''little ''bit in order to bring in readers." Eska sighed, "Never mind. Thanks anyway, Reporter." Later, Eska called in several Smurfs, except Grouchy and Glacia, into an important meeting. Some Smurfs even questioned why they were there. When Eska walked up onto the podium, the whole room went silent. Eska cleared her throat, "The reason why I called all of you here on this wonderful holiday was to tell you this...the Hug-A-Smurf day spirit is dying!" The Smurfs there acted worried, and confused, and started to talk all at once. "Why?" Papa Smurf asked, "What's wrong, Eska?" "I'm glad you asked, Papa Smurf," Eska pulled down a silk sheet which showed Grouchy, Glacia, and Brainy as drawings, "Let me explain, Exhibit A. These three Smurfs are the Smurfs that refused hugs this year. If they keep doing that, more and more Smurfs will lose the Hug-A-Smurf spirit!" A specific Smurf with glasses looked at the picture of himself, "Wait, is that supposed to be me?!" "Well, you are part of exhibit A, aren't ya?" Eska asked him, "I saw you refusing hugs from Farmer Smurf earlier! And I quote" She did her best Brainy impression, "They're not rational to the situation right now." "That's because I was busy proofreading one of my written novelties!" Brainy explained, "It's called 'How Hugs Can Improve Your Self-Esteem'. I've been writing it since last year!" "Seems pretty ironic to the situation," Spiro muttered. "When I finished proofreading, Observant Smurf saw me hugging Clumsy Smurf," Brainy continued, "Isn't that right, Observant?" "Who, me?" Observant peeked from his newspaper with a hole. "Then...Hug-A-Smurf Day is less at risk then it was earlier!" Eska rejoiced, but then worried again, "What am I going to do about Glacia and Grouchy though?" ''And where in Smurf is Benny? Previous Next Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:The Love Hug chapters Category:By StormieCreater